Light Will Come Again
by SqueegeeG
Summary: Gioia Bruner is a new student at Degrassi Community school with a dark sense of humor and a less than stellar track record with guys. Will she finally meet a guy who won't use her, or will she become a victim to gossip circulating about her past? Degrassi AU
1. Do Over

******Chapter 1: Do Over**

**September 5th 2013**

_Morning. How I loathed the morning. It was 6 am and I needed to get ready._

_I'd gotten a letter in the mail insisting that I come in early for a tour of the school. I mean, it would be nice to get to know my way around, but did it have to be so damn early?_

I slowly heaved my exhausted body out of bed and rummaged through my closet, trying to find something suitable as fast as I could.

I'd lived in my hometown for 16 years. I'd never been the new girl before and suddenly I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be here.

I mean sure, it might be interesting to be somewhere new and start over, but I guess the idea of moving and the reality of moving had been two very different concepts.

I quickly opened boxes in search for the one pair of jeans that actually fit me. Luckily, they were nesting on the very top of the box.

I threw on my black worn out jeans that weirdly smelt like the beach and the white lace tank top my sister and I found in Salvation Army, and started to do my hair. My hair was a jumbled mess of tangles and randomly bleached pieces from a sporadic decision made a few summers back. I painstakingly brushed out every snarl and threw my hair into a high bun, using about 5 elastics to ensure that it would not move.

After dashing on whatever makeup I could find I was headed down stairs. I was never one to obsess over what to wear so I wasn't all too concerned about what I looked like. As long as I looked like I wasn't just rolling out of bed and bolting out the door, I felt like I accomplished something.

"Good morning baby Gee." "Morning Dad." I grumble, putting my backpack in its kitchen chair next to mine and filling it with school supplies. "You need to eat monkey." "I know. Just one more minute." I insist, tossing my brown bagged lunch into my bag and zipping it shut. "You alright?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "You seem a little scattered." He suggests, taking a sip from his coffee and continuing to read the newspaper. "I'm alright. Just a little anxious I guess." "Well don't be nervous. Everybody loves you." "You have to say that, you're my dad." I mumble, walking to the cabinet and pulling out a box of cereal, haphazardly pouring it into the bowl without looking before walking to the fridge to get milk. "But everybody does love you. You always know how to make people laugh." "Okay." I mutter, dragging my feet to the fridge, cereal bowl in hand. "That's my girl." He says, getting up from his seat and pinching my cheek before wandering into the adjacent room to find his glasses.

* * *

After scarfing down my breakfast, we were in the car to school, my eyes following the scenery as we whooshed past it. My stomach was churning at the thought of getting to school.

The car stopped at the front of a tall brick building with blue and yellow painted sections. We had made it, and my stomach flopped.

I slowly unclicked my seat belt and opened the door. "Be young. Have fun. Drink Pepsi." "Dad!" "That's what I said to your sister when she went off to college. She thought it was funny." He mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thank you Daddy." I laugh, kissing the top of his bald head and stepping out of the car, grabbing my bag from the back seat and waving until the car disappeared down the road.

My Dad always sang songs from commercials when he was young and said taglines of outdated products for fun, even in serious situations. But I couldn't complain, it made him happy. Whenever I go somewhere with him, people think we're a riot. I mean, I guess we're silly and crazy, but other people don't have enough fun in their lives. Life is about taking risks and enjoying what you do.

Our house was filled with laughter, creativity, songs and jokes. We were taught to be kind to everyone. We were taught to not turn small problems into large ones. It was this mentality that lead to the shaping of my personality. In our home we were accepting of all, no matter their background, race, sexuality or gender. You must be kind to receive kindness. I had hoped that these life lessons would aid in my high school experience, but my nerves were taking over.

I take a long deep breath as I climb the stairs to the building, hoping that I won't have to resort to eating alone in the cafeteria. High school was like this giant game of monopoly; it was frustrating, costly, and just kept dragging on.

With my hands on my backpack straps I trudge into the building, passing the metal detectors and walking to the office.

"Degrassi Community school please hold." Said a girl about my age into a headset resting delicately on her long blonde hair. "Hi. My name is Becky Baker. How may I help you this fine September morning?" She greets, flashing her million watt smile and taking off her headset.

"Hi, my name is Gioia Bruner." "One moment please." She instructs, gliding her chair over to a filing cabinet and pulling out a file with my name on it." "Oh okay. So, you're a sophomore right?" "Mhhhmmm." "And you're new this year?" "Yes ma'am." "Come with me please." She gestures, getting out of her seat, setting down her headset, and walking to meet me on the other side of the desk, opening my file. "Okay so this," she states, pulling out a sheet of bright pink paper, "is your schedule. It will tell you where everything is and that sort of thing. I also have the handbook here that lists anything from consequences of skipping class, to how long your shorts need to be." She instructs, handing the booklet to me and walking back to the other side to put the file away. "Clare! Can you cover the phone for me? I'll be right back." She announces, poking her head into an office.

"Of course Becky. If you see Drew tell him we have a meeting today after school in the cafe. Attendance mandatory." States a brunette who emerges from the office, several books stashed in her arms as she makes her way to the desk and sets up her work space. "Will do. Thank you Clare, I owe you." Becky grins, grabbing the door and walking down the hallway,

* * *

"Now remember Winston, you are the story." A girl with glasses exclaims as we enter a studio. "Oh sorry Imogen, I didn't mean to interrupt." "No problem Shake n' Bake." She insists, moving out from behind the camera and sitting in a nearby chair.

"Would you mind giving this girl a tour? I have oodles and oodles of work to do." Becky confesses, gesturing toward me. "Actually I can't, sorry. I have to get things set up here but I'm sure you'll find someone who can-" "I'll do it." Proclaims the boy sitting at the news desk. "Really Winston! Thank you so much you're amazing." "No worries Becky. Go about your business." "Oh that's so great Winston. I'll be in the office if you need me. That goes for you too Gioia." She affirms, smiling and dismissing herself.

"Winston I'm gonna need you back here in twenty okay? We need time to sound check before we air." "No problem Immy. This school really isn't all that big." "That is true. Now be gone." She insists, waving at us dramatically before she goes back to adjusting the set.

"So, I haven't exactly introduced myself yet, I'm Winston." He says as we exit the studio. "Gioia. Nice to meet you." "You too. Can I see your schedule?" "Of course." I say, digging through my papers and handing him the copy.

"Spanish, World History, Geometry, Biology, gym...You're in AP English?" "I guess so." "I uh, think Miles is in that class." He ponders, adjusting his glasses as we continue down the hall. "Who's Miles?" "He's one of my friends who just transferred this year from private school." "Why'd he transfer? Let me guess, did he get expelled?" I ask sarcastically, continuing to follow Winston down the hallway. "Actually, yeah. He kind of set fire to the school." Winston admits, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "He set fire to the school!" "Not a big one! He just kind of destroyed the science wing. No biggie," He shrugs. "No biggie?!" "Let me explain." Winston instructs, motioning for us to stop ahead at the bench by the outdoor garden. "So Miles is really rich. Like buy and sell your family kind of rich. His dad is running for mayor and money is no object. His dad just paid off the school and no one pressed charges." "I wish I had money." I mutter, laughing lightly.

"Well, his life isn't all that great. His Dad expects a lot from him and Miles isn't exactly a well behaved guy." "I figured." "Right. So, he just tries to avoid his Dad but even in their giant house, the walls have ears and news tends to spread fast around here." "Great." "Cheer up. It'll be fine. Degrassi's a really great school, I promise." "Well if you say so." "I do. Now, I should probably show you where your classes are." "That would be wise." "Vamanos." He says, getting up and reaching a hand down for me to grab hold to.

"Man those benches are low." I murmur, rubbing my back as he helps to pull me up, readjusting my bag and walking with him through the winding halls.

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Winston concludes, stopping in front of the studio. "Well thank you Winston, I had a lot of fun." I grin, shaking his hand. "Me too." He confesses, putting his hands into the pockets of his plaid pants. flashing a bright smile. "Do you maybe wanna… sit with me at lunch today? You know, if you have no one else to sit with." Winston asks, his rough calloused hand rubbing his neck. He seemed to have a habit of doing that when he was nervous.

"I'd love to Winston." "Great. Then I guess I'll, see you around?" "I guess you will." I giggle, turning my back to him and walking down the hall, making my way to homeroom.

* * *

"Morning guys, I'm Miss. Oh. Welcome to home room." An older woman with black hair states as she enters the classroom.

I was sitting in the back corner of the room, my phone open to Facerange, looking at Winston's friend Miles' profile, curious as to what he looked like. He was fairly tall with light brown hair, dressed in a navy blue suit standing in between Winston and a boy with bleach blonde hair.

I hear a soothing low male voice beside me, "do I know you?" He asks, my eyes still on my phone. I lock my phone and set it down on the desk. "Probably not." I state, turning toward him. "Then why were you looking at my Facerange profile?" He questions with a furrowed brow .

My eyes widen and my I can feel my cheeks turning bright red. It's silent. "Don't worry about it. It's totally cool." He snickers, placing one arm over the back of his chair and the other on his desk as he adjusts to face me. "Your friend Winston was giving me a tour of the school today and we ended up talking about you for a little while." I offer, shrugging my shoulders and locking my phone. "Really? Well I feel special." He smiles, pulling out his phone and logging onto Facerange. "What's your name?" He asks, looking down at his phone. "Gioia… Bruner." His phone clicks as he types away at the keyboard. "Ahh. Gioia Bruner. From Massachusetts, 342 friends… and currently single." He proclaims, raising his eyebrows.

I turn on my phone. "Miles Hollingsworth the third. From BC, 512 friends…. currently single." "Well would you look at that." He says grinning. "Two good looking people such as ourselves should be in relationships. What a pity." "Shame really." He offers, turning off his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

The bell blares through our now packed homeroom as tardy students shuffle in and take their seats.

"Welcome welcome. My name is Miss. Oh. I teach orchestra, concert band, and technology and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I'm passing out copies of a simplified block schedule that breaks it down by day. Also, picture day is in two weeks so fill out those forms." She announces, walking around the room to pass out the aforementioned papers, her black heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Well, that's all the info I have. You guys can talk quietly among yourselves until the bell rings." She says, going to sit down at her desk and collect her things to get to her first block class.

"So, why Canada?" Miles questions, turning to me with a half smile. "I'm still wondering that. I mean, my Dad and I always talked about living here but I never thought of it realistically. Maybe a belated midlife crisis of sorts." I ponder out loud as I put my phone in my pocket and zip up my bag. "I think my Mom's life is a constant state of midlife crisis. She's always going out and buying expensive things for no reason and taking off to different countries for the afternoon." He explains, picking at his nails. "That may also be because you're rich." I add, shaking my head with a faint smile playing on my lips.

Suddenly the bell blares through the room and people scatter through the door. "See you around Gioia." "That you will." I say, through on my backpack and wandering through the halls.

Once I stagger to my next class and find a seat, my phone buzzes. **You have received a friend request from Miles Hollingsworth III**. Accept.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So I tried writing this earlier but it didn't have the right feel, so I gave it another go. I hope you like it! ****I'm taking a break from Revive for awhile. I've got a bad case of writers block on that story. If you liked this story (or didn't like it) leave a review, I appreciate all criticism and will try my best to make this story great. So, what did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Squeegee G**


	2. Making people scared won't get you far

**Chapter 2: But making people scared won't get you very far**

**September 9th 2013**

* * *

"Gooood morning Degrassi, this is Dave Turner here to remind you that there are still spots left on student council. You can help decided on the important rules we Degrassians must abide by and the themes of our dances. Our future could be in your hands, sign up today. And it will look good on university applications! Just the cherry on top of a perfect idea. Back to you Becky."

"Thanks for that colorful analogy Dave." Becky says, shuffling her papers and smiling her opalescent teeth.

We were in homeroom on a rainy September Monday morning, forced to watch Degrassi TV, which wasn't actually that bad. Imogen kept it interesting with her random factoid pop quiz she read daily. The winner would get a free dinner at The Dot, a local restaurant just down the street from Degrassi. Yesterday's question: "Avocado: Fruit or vegetable?". The winner was chosen and announced at end of day announcements done by Imogen herself.

"Hey." Winston greets, walking into homeroom, tossing a late pass on Miss. Oh's desk and sitting in between Miles and me, an elated expression plastered over his face.

"Why so cheery, Chewy?" "Can you stop calling me that? I uh, I've got a date for tonight." Winston says, adjusting in his seat with a proud look spread over his lips.

"Well then Chewy, I truly am impressed." Miles adds, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to Winston with an approving look. "Who's the lucky girl?" He asks, tipping back on his chair and stretching his arms out. "Jen Meyer. She's a freshman."

"My my, going for the younger woman are we?" I inquire, nudging him with my elbow and laughing. "I guess so." He affirmed nervously, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh chill out Chewy, we're just busting your balls." Miles interjects, hitting Winston on the back a little too hard. "She cute?" "Oh yeah, she's uh. She's really something." He smiles, looking off into space.

"Well I wish you all the best Winston. I better get to class. Don't wanna get the teachers mad at me this early in the year." Miles says, grabbing his backpack and the bell rings, our fingers entwined as we head to English class.

* * *

"Good morning class, unfortunately we did not have the fortune of meeting eachother yesterday because we dropped this block. My name is Miss. Dawes and I will be your AP sophomore creative writing teacher." An older woman declares as she enters the room, coffee mug in hand. She was about 5'4", on the thin side and dressed in a long black sweater with a vibrant floral shirt.

"Also joining us this year will be my TA and former Degrassi student, Ellie Nash. She needed to shadow an English teacher and what better way than to do so at your alma mater?" She exclaimed, smiling brightly and gesturing to the corner where a redheaded 20 something was sitting, laptop by her side.

"Miss. Nash is an amazing writer with great talent and I am very glad to have her with us this year."

"Thank you Miss. Dawes that means quite a bit coming from you." Ellie admits a smile stretching over her freckled face.

"Credit where credit is due Miss. Nash." She informs Ellie, bowing her head slightly and walking to the whiteboard, marker in hand.

In big block letters she writes "Identity" and steps away from the board, her shoes clacking against the tile floor.

"Who do you identify as? I'll go first." She offers, walking to the board once more and writing a list. With her back to us she says, "I am a teacher, a woman, a Canadian, a writer, a dreamer, an artist, and a believer. Now, this will be the topic of your first essay for me. Page and a half, double spaced. Who do you identify as? This can be in a number of ways. The activists can write about their causes. Athletes, singers, actors, dancers. Whatever you do, tell me why you do it. Let me get to know you."

She caps the marker and walks to her desk, searching through stacks of paper. I turn to Miles, who is sitting to my right. He smiles sideways and raises his eyebrows, nodding in approval of the assignment.

"Now here, I have something I think is really interesting. This is a time capsule project done by people in Ellie's grade and younger many years ago. We, are going to open it." She states excitedly, bringing a large box to the front of the room and placing it on an empty desk in the first row.

"On top we have a letter from Miss. Emma Nelson, daughter to Mr. Simpson. It's dated March of 2002.'

**'Dear future Degrassi students, my name is Emma Nelson and I am in grade 8. I am an advocate for environmental protection and I want to rid the world of the inhuman practices that have led to the start of its destruction.'**

**'My step- father is Archie Simpson, yes Mr. Simpson who teaches Media Immersion. He is such an amazing man who truly makes my mom happy and I am so glad to have him in my life.'**

**'I hope not a lot has changed at degrassi, but I do hope the cafeteria food is better. Sheila's chilli wasn't exactly nutritionally sound.'**

**'Degrassi is a school that has taught me not only educational facts and information but it has also taught me how to treat others. I learned never to judge someone based solely off of their appearance. Looks may be deceiving.'**

**'At Degrassi I met people that have to deal with pain and stress on top of school. They are stronger than they know and have taught me how good I have it. But I have also met people who seem very nice and sweet but eventually stab you in the back.'**

**'If I could give one piece of advice to anyone, it would be to figure out who your real friends are, and who stayed when you needed them most. I'm hoping that this advice is timeless and will still ring through.'**

**'Degrassi may be a great school full of wonderful teachers but in reality its so much more than that. Degrassi is a place that will shape our lives and guide us in the right direction. It is up to us to choose our fate.'**

**'Sincerely, Emma Nelson (age 14)'"** Miss. Dawes finishes the letter and looks to us for a reaction.

"This letter was written almost 12 years ago, and though the style has definitely changed," She remarks, holding up a picture of a blonde girl in dolphin jeans and a rainbow tank top with the word 'LOVE' on it, "we can still take its messages to heart."

Ellie raises her hand. "Yes Miss. Nash?"

"Hi. I just wanted to add something."

"Be my guest." She smiles.

"Well, I didn't know Emma all that well but I knew of her. She was always so strong and opinionated and she stood behind every cause. I know it may not seem like it, but these next few years will fly right by. I know I definitely went through quite a bit of change and at times crisis, but I came out on the other side knowing I had friends that were truly amazing in how supportive they were, and teachers that have come to be mentors of mine. Don't take these years for granted, I guarantee you'll be on the other side of it soon enough." Ellie concluded, looking to us with wise, knowing eyes.

The bell sounds. "And on that note, have a great rest of your day and think about that essay." Miss. Dawes directed, closing her laptop and gathering her things.

As everyone slowly filed out of the classroom I remembered something my Dad had said to me. It was last summer when we had just gotten final exam grades back and I wasn't too pleased with my marks. But, he looked at me and smiled, saying, "You will only be as successful as you allow yourself to be."

* * *

"Gioia wait up!" Winston called after me as he sprinted down the hall.

"Oh, hey Winston what's up?" I greet with a smile on my face as I adjust the books under my arm.

"Well, I uh. I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me on the front steps at lunch?"

"Of course Winston. I hope everything is okay." I ponder, looking into his worried eyes.

"It's going to be." He states flatly. "I uh, gotta get to Chem now but I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later." I repeat, wondering what he could need to talk about.

* * *

"Good afternoon class. Today we're going to start with vocal warmups and then get into a new song I put in your folders." Miss. Oh exclaimed cheerfully as she walked into class, setting her things down on the piano.

"But, before we warm up I wanted us all to go around and say a little something about ourselves to the class. We are all here because we love music and that, is a very beautiful things. We'll start in the front row."

A girl stands and clears her throat, getting ready to address the class.

"Hi, I'm Jenna Middleton and I'm a Senior. I got into music very early on in my life and its something that has helped me get through some less than ideal scenarios in life. As cheesy as it sounds, you can sing your troubles away. No matter what your issue, a song can heal all wounds." A blonde girl assured the small group of us.

"What a wonderful mindset Jenna, thank you. Who's next?" Miss. Oh asks, continuing to set up her piano.

There were only about 25 of us, but I hadn't met many of them.

"Hello. My name is Becky Baker and I am also a Senior. I first became interested in music at a young age in the church where my Dad had become a minister, back in Florida. I mean sure, hymns are wonderful and very beautiful but I think the theatre is where I truly began to appreciate music, as well as the performing arts." Becky explains, fluffing down the front of her yellow sun dress as she spoke, not making eye contact with anyone.

I hadn't seen her much since the tour but every time I had, she was happy and just full of energy. She seemed to be everywhere, doing everything with determination. Today her mood seemed to have faltered.

The next few people went and it came to my row. I was third and dreading having to speak. I'm not the kind of person that enjoys talking in front of other people. Luckily I had a little time.

"Hey I'm Maya Matlin and I'm a Sophomore. I play the cello and I'm a Soprano. In my house music isn't all that prevalent. It was all about soccer when I was little and I don't know, sports aren't my thing. When I was 7 I went to a BSO concert and fell in love. This group of people had taken this paper full of notes and symbols, and turned it into an emotional experience that gave life to the piece. That's what I want to do. I want to be able to make people smile while they listen to music and get inspired by what music can do." This petite blonde girl replies, pushing up her glasses before sitting down.

"I'm Zoe Rivas and I'm also a Sophomore. I was brought up an actress but singing was my true passion. I just hope I can do it justice." A brunette girl with pin straight hair smirks, sitting back down and looking to me, sizing me up.

"Hi, I'm Gioia Bruner and I'm a Sophomore. Music is my passion and it makes me excited to give the gift of music to others. My dream is to someday become a chorus teacher to inspire others to learn the power music has." I say, my voice quivering as I talk.

When I get nervous my palms sweat and I ring my hands. Naturally, it was happening a lot in the past couple of days.

My childhood was not warm and fuzzy and I'm not all that trusting of others. I take a long time to warm up to people but am always guarded emotionally. Music is my way of coping. I'm just hoping that this year won't be full of drama. I don't handle crisis well and I wasn't planning on having to, but even the best laid plans can go awry.

* * *

It was lunch time and I was making my way to where Winston and I had agreed to meet.

It wasn't too cold a day but summer was fading quickly and the heat was dying away.

As I approached Winston he smiled, making room next to him on the second step at the school's entrance.

"Oh hey Gioia. I'm really glad you could make it." He says smiling, picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"No problem Winston. I hope everything's okay." I ponder out loud, scanning Winston's face for any sign of worry but I can't find any.

"I just. I needed to warn you about something." He cautions, putting his apple down on the flattened paper bag sitting beside him.

"Okay."

"Well. There's this girl named Zoe and uh, she's kinda obsessed with Miles. She used to be on a popular tv show here and every decision she makes is to benefit her brand or whatever."

"Wait, Zoe Rivas?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"Kind of. She's in my chorus class." I mention, taking my lunch out of my bag and digging through it.

"Well, you've been getting close with Miles so I'd watch my back if I were you. Zoe is definitely the jealous type." He adds, picking his apple up again and examining it before taking another bite.

"Thanks Winston. I really appreciate it and I hope I can avoid her."

"Oh she probably knows everything about you already. She researches everything about whoever Miles is after or with. She's a freak."

_Great, yet another thing I have to worry about_. I think to myself, realizing that it doesn't even matter where I am, I'm always gonna be pulled into bullshit drama like this.

_Whatever. I just hope that this Zoe girl knows that when you play with fire, you're gonna get burned. _

* * *

**Happy Holidays guys! So this chapter was a quickie that was really easy to just jump through but it isn't my best. I'm hoping you guys like the intro of Ellie to this story. She is one of my all time favorite characters and I wanted a chance to write from her perspective. As always I'd love to know what you think. Any kind of review will make me very happy. **

**Oh and a shout out to Tiffany Pryde who not only gave me a sweet and kind review but also favorited and followed. I am very thankful for your kind words and actions which have inspired me to write faster, knowing that someone out there is interested it reading what I have to write.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Gioia**


End file.
